Me Mercury
by Sailor Sun5
Summary: [complete] I went to sleep and woke up a cartoon. Not only was I a cartoon, but a female cartoon. Somehow I switched bodies with Sailor Mercury. This has to be a dream. Right? :: Please Review::
1. ACK! Is this a dream?

"My Day as Sailor Mercury"  
  
  
Ever have a really strange dream? Well, try to beat this one.   
  
Chapter One  
  
It was an average week. Sunday, I just goofed off, Monday I lost my homework on the day it was due; Tuesday, hand in last minute re-done homework; Wednesday, attend classes, learn, and usual have to break into my locker after locking the key in it again; Thursday, Cram for a Friday test at the last minute; Friday, write test and pray that I pass. Saturday was the odd day from this week. Usual my day involves, TV, screwing about with my friends, doing homework and usual a late night movie. Except this Saturday was different. IN retrospect it had to be a dream, but talk about a dream with so much realism you would feel like your actually living it.  
  
Most guys who commonly watch Anime, like Dragon Ball Z, or Pokemon, Ranma ½ or some other show. Me, I'm a Sailor Moon Fan. So this is one of those things you got to hide. Being a Anime Fan was ok, but being a fan of a Anime meant for girls automatically brings you down to the weenie-dork level is the social world of high school. I know a couple of other Sailor moon fans that are of the male persuasion. We chat online, and even play in RPG games pretending to be Sailor scouts, or Knights or some other Super Character. Occasionally, an online conversation about why guys like Sailor moon would pop up (usually some girl starting the conversation). And then we all have to come up with macho reason why.   
Personally, and confidentially, why do I like Sailor Moon? Well, think about it! A bunch of well-figured teenager girls running about in short skirts that are so short they can't possible exist in the real world. Why do you think I like it? The plotline episode to episode is questionable. You've watched one episode, you pretty much got the jest of the normal plot lines. Scouts have a dilemma in their normal lives, enemy hatches a plan to take energy/pure hearts/etc., the scouts fight a monster and the scouts defeat the monster. Then the personal non-scout problem is solved. That's pretty much the whole plot for 80 to 90 percent of the episodes. The continuous plot line going throughout the whole season does help a little, but the main reason, sex appeal. If anyone ever found out I'll probably be sent to Psycreithic counseling for the rest of my life, but we have to admit it, big boobs, and/or hot girls are half the reason the normal human male are interested in comics and anime. Plots come second.  
  
Any case, now that you know my dirty little secret, I'll tell you about my dream. I went to bed on Friday night, wondering like usual, "Did I pass my afternoon test in -Whatever subject I was tested on?" this case it was a science test, which had me the more worried because I suck at science. I stayed awake half the night worrying about the test (let that be a lesson, to sleep, clear your mind) . Eventually I fell into the usual unconious state sleep usual caused.   
Then next thing I knew, I woke up. The sun was in my face and I hugged my pillow praying that it would go away to let me sleep a bit longer. My thoughts were totally on sleeping longer that I didn't realize my bedroom window was at the foot of my bed, not to the left or right of it; but in my one tracked mind, I just rolled over, assuming that I could sleep with the sun to my back instead of my face. Then was the shock. I rolled completely over, so I was more or less on my front, instead of my side. Something felt defiantly odd. It took a second for me to realize what it was, but I was laying on something, right around my chest area and let me assume you, it wasn't my arm.  
  
So what did I do, realizing I now have two part of attonity I never had before? Well, I like to say I did a manly thing or something, but what would the manly thing be? So I turned around, and sat up quicker then I ever had before, and twisted the blankets on the bed too hell and looked down my shirt. Confirming my fear, I did I what I hope any person in my position would do. I screamed! Here I am, a normal guy suddenly finding out I had boobs! What would you do?  
Well, after my initial panic reaction, I did the next logical step. LOOK FOR HELP! Which did involve me running into a wall. Now before you start laughing and mocking me, I should tell you that my door is normal to the right of my bed. The door to this room was at the foot of the bed, and the wall was a bit closer to the bed then I door usually is.  
Happily that was pretty much the end of my initial freaking out. I has yet to go though a couple more levels, but nothing so dramatic. After I sat up from the fall to the ground. I calmed down slightly. I was still a bit panic, but thinking more reasonable. First of all, the science test wasn't anywhere near the top things on my mind at this point. More important things were bothering me, such as: Where the hell was I? What happened? And the main thing, WHAT the HELL is on my chest? The last question was a bit easier to answer, but I still didn't believe it at this point.   
Now I'm sure your asking, "When I hit the wall, did it hurt?" And the answer is simple. Stand up, run into a wall across the room you're in and you tell me? Yes it hurt! That's why I was initially unsure it this was a dream. But it had to be. Why? Well easy, I knew who I was or I should say who I had become, but. not initially, after I calmed down way more then I was at this point the pieces fell into place.   
  
At the moment I was still trying to come to grips with what happened. Now that I had confirmed the wall was not in the location of my usual bedroom door (minus a few inches from it's usual distance from the bed). I also noted other important facts. The first being, I wasn't in my room. The room I was in seemed more feminine then my room and it favored a bluish look to the decor. I also noted the realization that it was drawn. Picture yourself standing in a middle of a cartoon. Everywhere around you existed as it did in a cartoon. Particularly a Anime. The color difference in the shadows of the walls and objects in the room would rate about an OAV series to a movie level of animation. So after the established I was in a cartoon, the second revelation came to me. I was not only in a cartoon, I WAS a cartoon. By deduction I established this simply by looking at me feet, which were drawn. The outline of my feet was a straight black, while my skin was a common skin color. Wiggling my toes also confirmed that it was my foot. Then the natural reaction was to look at my hand. I lifted it and waved my right hand in front of my face. Five fingers accounted for. At least that was a good thing. I wasn't a Simpson cartoon (Which I could have also ruled out, by not having yellow skin, but I was still a bit shocked from the entirety of my situation so it didn't occur to me till I counted my fingers).  
  
So I established the fact that I was and was in a cartoon. The next thing I decided to determine was who I was. Now the rational person would go to a mirror. Well, I wasn't rational at this point. My first test was simple, but a little perverted after looking back. I poked my boobs, making sure they were 'real' (well real for a cartoon). I can't really describe the feeling poking myself had. I felt it but it wasn't like poking my self in the leg. Try poking yourself on the leg, then in the side. It kind of feels different at those two points. Well poking breasts also feels different when they're attached. I also assume that since I'm a cartoon (and the later determination that this was a dream), my breasts don't feel like a breast would as a normal girl in reality.  
  
After confirming my upper body conversion, with the scientific poke method. I used the equally controversial pat method on my other area. This confirming my masculine part missing. I did have a brief second of "What the @%#$!" response, but I didn't say or do anything from it. It was more of an after thought at that point.  
  
Step one was now complete, I knew without a doubt I was a girl. I was about ready to cry at that point. After was seemed endless time, waiting for the fact of my sexual conversion to sink in. I did the second next reasonable step. I stood up (also noting at this point my PJs were blue at this point as well) and I looked around the room again, this time looking for something, anything that could help tell me what happened and who I was.   
  
Then the mirror was noticed, the one that sat up like a picture on the waist-high dresser. I went towards it, slowly realizing walking, as a girl wasn't any different from walking as a boy. This bit of information would be useful for the rest of the day.  
  
I picked up the mirror and looked in it. Instantly recognizing the face looking back, Ami's face, from the cartoon Sailor Moon. Then my second full out panic attack happens. I screamed again. Looked down at Ami's PJed body and screamed a third time. After the screaming was over, the "What the?" phrases to the cosmic universe came out of my mouth. My first actually words as a female and I was talking like a idiot. Luckily no one else was there, or else I'll seem like a jabbering lunatic.  
  
It took a few minutes for me to calm myself down, talking myself from the freaked out state I was in and trying to return breathing to some state of normal. After confirming my initial discovery of who I was by the mirror-refection method. Hundreds of questions flashed though my mind, everything from "Why does Ami have Blue hair?" to "How did this happen?"  
It took a couple minutes to really do anything constructive, but my shock level was lowering to an acceptable level.   
Now that I was Ami, and had to start using my knowledge of Sailor Moon to figure out what precautions I should take in this situation. My first instinct was to go back to bed, and hope it would all go away, and that I would wake up in MY bed and MY body, but after consideration that didn't seem like such a good idea. After all, why this was happening and how would probably be useful to answer so I could get home and I doubted my and Ami's bed was some kind of cosmic doorway from the real world and this cartoon world and their where too many cowinces for that. Like, "Being in my favorite Anime", "Being a popular character, instead of a nobody", "And I was having my Mercury crush at that point.(like anyone, your favorite characters change)"   
  
So as Ami, first thing I asked myself, is "Why hasn't anyone come to the door, asking if I was ok?"   
Well, Ami's mother is a doctor, so I took a guess that she was working. Anyway, she's barely even seen, in at all in the series. I don't remember ever seeing her. So the apartment was empty. I knew Ami lived in apartment so that wasn't too hard to figure out  
  
Then I had the sudden though "Was Ami/I missing school?" She does live in Japan, and it is another world. How I do I know that Ami doesn't go to school or some special classes or something on Saturday, or the fact that in this would it even is Saturday. I had the reaction of trying to think what I had to do. I literally ran around the room and over the bed which having boobs that were unsupported made me quickly stop the marathon I was starting. Walking was one thing while running was another thing completely. Another Boy-to-Girl fact I'd have to remember.   
  
Initially I gently tiptoed off the bed, which by coincidence was my stopping point. I didn't want to upset Ami's body. It wasn't will after I was off the bed and standing on the ground when it came to me, that I was Ami and a girl at this time and it may be better to get use to what happened when I did things or else I may look strange when and if I ever left the room. Plus the fact that was I still a guy at heart tended to make me a little more mischief. So I jumped on the spot a couple times and dropped onto the bed. Getting use to how the female body felt. I even thumped my chest in triumph to my newfound adventurism. BIG mistake! Hitting one's own breast HURT! I never really took into account how sensitive a girl's breast was. Sudden pressure on it wasn't a good thing. That was my second mental note in a Boy-to-Girl situation. I cupped it with my hand gently, and caringly asked it to stop hurting. Why people, particularly guys talk to women's breasts was a complete mystery to me, even after I woke up. I considered giving Ami's breasts names, which I've seen done on the TV and in movies but decided against it. What purpose would it serve?  
  
When my breast ceased causing enough pain to warrant all my attention, I went back to trying to figure out Ami's life. If Ami had to wake up for school, here alarm clock would be set. I laid across the bed, quickly but carefully to keep from hurting myself again, I taped the button on top of Ami's alarm clock which was placed beside her bed on a night stand. It took a second to figure out, but her alarm was set to go off at 6 in the morning and wasn't set to go off today. Since Ami's a responsible genius I doubt she'll forget to turn on her clock. Anyway, even if it were on, what would it be on for?   
Well at least my nerves were calmed a bit. So I sat up and decided that I needed to figure out what was going on. A detailed search of Ami's room told me where her mercury computer and scout pen was. Plus where her cloths, books and panties were.   
Knowing where Ami's computer was and using it was completely different. I could read the screen and keys on the little pocket-sized computer were easy (be it a bit surprising, since I don't ready Japanese normally). The hard part was working it without a Windows operating system. Dang Microsoft! I guess it didn't exist a thousand years back in the moon kingdom when the computer was programmed. I would have thought that Ami would have upgraded it to Windows 98 or CE within the past thousand years, but I guess not. Well the Mercury computer was useless to me, till I could get a crash coarse in mini-super-computer operations or something.  
  
Well, now was the dilemma. What is the next step? I sat for a minute, trying to figure out what to do. It took a few minutes till I thought about my situation. Would any of the other scout have been effected? If so, then some common event could be the reason I was a living cartoon. I went to the bedroom door, and into the hallway to the apartment when I realized I was still wearing PJs. I doubt wearing PJs in public was any more acceptable in Japan as it was at home. And I didn't see an address book when I looked through Ami's room, so calling the other scouts over the phones was out. If I could find a common meeting place, like Rei's Temple, or the video Arcade, one of the scouts would have to show up. Even if they we're their usual selves someone must have been thinking the same thing as I am. Or they're all in bed hiding. Either way, I had nothing to lose.  
  
So I turned around to go back to Ami's room. I already knew where Ami's clothing's were but before changing, I stopped to think about what I do when I wake up. Yawn and scratch myself, which was already either done to a degree or passable steps in this situation. Then I usually go to the bathroom and shower. I considered the implications of showering while a girl. The fact that I was in a 'borrowed' body (I prayed), the moral implications, plus the fact that I'll have to be naked... Well the last thought pretty much was the deciding factor. I calmly returned to the hallway, and as quickly as possible (while remaining calm) searched for the bathroom. Luckly it wasn't a long search as it was two rooms over from Ami's room, and one room from the master bedroom.   
  
The bathroom itself was larger then I would have expected for a apartment, but then again Ami's mother is a doctor, and doctors often make a lot of money. Well I think that's how it goes. Either way, the bathroom was a fair sized for an apartment. The tub seemed more to a tub style then a shower. There was a shower spray, but no curtons for the tub. I could have attempted to shower, but in most Animes I've seen the preferable thing to do is a bath. So I went to the tub, turned the water on, and to an approximant temperature level. I also looked and found a linen closet in the bathroom containing towels. I even poured a little bubble bath solution into the tub as I assume most Anime girls have bubbles baths.   
I was ready to unclothe myself when I decided to set some ground rules. Even though I was a guy normally. I was going to repect Ami (Where ever she is) I decided on a simple list of rules for myself. Basically the main rule was no monkey play and no abusing Ami's body. I was determined to just bathe myself. I took off my PJs. Ami didn't seem to wear any panties under them. Looking down on Ami's nude body, a few thoughts crossed my mind, but I was going to stick to my rules. I locked the door, forgetting to do it earlier, and then turned off the tub, the water level seemed high enough. Then with one foot, I stepped were no man has gone before, into a tub as a women.  
  
The water was a little bit warmer then I had expected, but tolerable. I slid into the tub till I sat complete in it. The water was just tickling the bottom of my breasts, but the bubbles covered them. I smiled at the thought that I wasn't Rei or Mina. I wouldn't know what to do with the long hair they have, or Serena. I definitely wouldn't have a clue about her hairstyle. Ami's hair was short, and pretty much a boy's length, well maybe a bit longer. First step was to find the soap. I felt around the tub, searching for the soap. Probably would have been a good idea to get it before I filled the tub. Oh well, lesson learnt. Eventually I found it by my knees and after a brief game of grab the soup I had it in my hand.   
"Well now to soap up" I told myself. I still couldn't get over my voice. It didn't sound like Ami's voice, but it didn't sound like my own voice either. I hope it wouldn't become a problem when I meet the other scouts. But atleast it would help me tell if the others are other people. Their voice will sound different.   
  
I rubbed the soap in my hands, and lifted up my left leg out of the bubbled water. I smeared the soup with both hands onto my leg. Starting as high as I could reach, near the ankle and working down into the water. I have to admit I did find washing Ami's body exciting, especially her legs. The legs were one of the things I found so attractive about the scouts. I couldn't help wondering if cartoons had to shave their legs or anything. Ami's leg felts smooth, but I guess the limits of drawing would eliminate things like leg hairs. I knew that a lot of the boys in Animes didn't have hair on their legs either. Either way, a women's leg, be it Anime or real was a lot sexier. And here I was washing it. I switched to the other leg and soaped it as well, letting the first sit in the tub. Then I worked around my waist area and between my legs. I was very careful not to do anything other then wash. I did like washing Ami's waist and stomach area. Feeling the hourglass figure on Ami's body was appealing. I also pivoted and soaped her bottom. Ami had a nice feeling butt too, just as I always imagined it feeling. Then I returned to the familiar breast area. I started rubbing the soap I my other hand again to get soup residue on it, but decided I better wash my breasts with the soap bar only. I felt I might be breaking my rule feeling and rubbing Ami's breast in my hand. I rubbed the bar on Ami's breast gently, and then started washing her arms, one at a time. After I had soaped Ami's body. I dunked my head into the water; lack of shampoo forced me to improvise. Anyway, I don't know how or why Ami's hair was Blue, and didn't want to turn it to another color by using products it wasn't use too.  
  
Before I got out of the tub, I just let myself soak for a minute and take in the facts of my situation. I was somehow turned into a cartoon girl. Judging by the bath, I can get use to it.  
  
But all good things come to a end and I reluctantly stood up and forced myself out of the bathtub. I pulled the plug and let the water drain out as I took the towel. I started toweling myself off, in the same order as I washed, from feet up. I tried to ignore the force of gravity on Ami's body, particularly her breasts but everything was an experience.   
  
I dried off my body, probably spending more time then needed on my legs, butt and boobs but dry I soon was. I wrapped the towel around my waist, then realized that I had to adapt. I spent a couple minutes figuring out how to wrap the towel around my body, covering the nipples on my breasts. Then I unlocked the door and headed to Ami's room. Hoping I succeeding in completely bathing right. Who know if women bathe differently then a man? Probably did the more I think about it, but I was pretty much guessing at what I was doing. So hopefully I got enough done.  
  
After spending time looking though Ami's cloths, I figured bathing was easy. Choosing what to wear, THAT was hard. At first I was looking for something masculine to wear. Naturally that is what I usually try to wear. Then after sorting though Ami's cloths, I figured something girlish would be better to go. After all, I am a girl. Everything I choose seemed either too much like a guy or too girly. The towel also kept loosening. I readjusted it a few minute, then just gave up. I closed the door to the bedroom, and let the towel fall as I looked.  
  
One thing for sure is Ami nor I would ever be a nudist. Walking around her room in the nude wasn't as appealing as I thought it might be. I'm sure it would be for some guy if they could see me though the window, but I took the precaution of closing the blinds, blocking any peeping toms.  
  
I eventually got fed-up with the nudist idea and grabbed one of Ami's many one-piece swimsuits. Putting it on till I could figure out what to wear. Wearing a girl's swimsuit was an interesting experience in itself. Every action had a equal and opposite reaction. I lean left, and the suit stretched on the right. I lean right and the left stretches against my skin. This had me wondering about the sailor suits. Why was the skirt able to be so short? What did it feel like? I rationalized it, as "What if I need to become Sailor Mercury I better try it to see if I can become Mercury." But I really just wanted to 'try it on'.   
  
I retrieved Sailor Mercury's transformation Pen, held it in my hand and said "Mercury POWER!" Nothing happened. I then tried, "Mercury STAR Power!" and again, nothing. I racked my brain, trying to remember Sailor Mercury's next. evolved call… "Mercury Something power", what was it? I kept thinking about Sailor Moon's crystal, thinking that had something to do with it, when I remembered, "Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
The transformation was amazing. I felt weightless as the costume formed onto my body. In the excitement, I completely forgot Mercury's completing pose, but it didn't matter, Sailor Mercury was who I was. The costume was skintight. It seemed like some kind of white leather material. I jumped testing it's fit. My breasts seemed tucked in nicely, but not too tight, which was nice because I really didn't like the earlier unpleasantness involving them. I placed me hands on my hips and took deep breaths, getting the feel of the costume. I regretted that Ami didn't have a full length mirror in her room. I did a couple stretches, getting use to the costume. Then realized the master bedroom probably had a mirror.  
  
I ran to the other bedroom, almost twisting my ankle. I didn't realize the differences in the type of footwear the costume had but quickly recovered. The Master Bedroom's closet door was a full-length mirror. I looked at my reflection and blushed at the realization that I had a crush on myself now. I could help smiling and holding my head closer to left shoulder and my hands together in a cute flattered response to my own thoughts. I was cute and each thought of my cuteness seemed to send me into a deeper and cuter flattered expression. I even blew my reflection a kiss before pulling myself away from the mirror.   
  
As I walked to the bedroom again, I hugged myself, actually missing the complements I was giving myself mentally in front of the mirror. By the time I was in Ami's bedroom again, I was concerned. Physically I was a woman. Mentally I'm a man. Emotionally what does that make me? Do I like Girls? Or boys? The thought of being emotionally moved by a guy made me shutter. According to what just happened, I'll have to surmises I'm both. A man, who is in love with the women I am and I react to my own thoughts. I shuttered again to the thought of being stuck this way for the rest of my life. I hugged myself; somehow it made me feel better.  
  
"I'll just have to keep in mind that she's only a cartoon and this is only a cartoon body", I told myself, but I didn't believe it even when I was saying it. I had to sit down and calm me nerves. I once again sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for my heart to stop beating like a jackhammer. Being a girl, started out so nice. I looked down at the body I had admired on the TV set. My heart raced again. I could never see down Mercury's front before. I put my hands over my collar opening, blocking the view of my 'cleavage'. I didn't feel this attracted to Ami, even when I saw myself naked. I decided the best thing to do was to de-transform back to Ami. I looked down again, not being able to keep from making glimpse at my 'cleavage'. I put one of my hands onto the jewel at the center of the bow on my chest, which seemed more like a large lightweight and blue pearl. I had to spend a second to figure out how to take it off. At first I though It might slip off or unpin. I could find any release mechanism. I was starting to panic again, whither it was the fear of being stuck as Sailor Mercury and attracted to myself, or just being caught as Sailor Mercury I wasn't sure, but in the panic I just yanked the pearl off, and it became Mercury's pen, while the sailor suit vanished, the swimsuit I had on reappearing.  
  
I decided I would never figure out what I should wear and being Sailor Mercury made me even more self-conious about it. I decided the only thig to do was to wear that Ami would wear. To establish Ami's fashion sense, I looked around till I found a recent picture of Ami. Finding one with her NOT wearing her school uniform was a bit of a challenge. I eventually found one with her at the arcade with the other scouts. I looked for the cloths she had on in the picture and laid them out. A whitish blouse, a blue mini shirt and a broach I found in her jewelry box. I randomly picked panties and a bra to wear. My knowledge in this area was limited The panties were easy, the bra was a little more difficult to put on. It had three different spots to clip in the back. Each spot was either tighter or looser. And I didn't know how it was support to be. I picked the middle clips and clipped the back of the bra. I had to adjust my breast placement a little, but after a jump test, the bra seemed to work, holding them reasonable up. It actually felt a little better wearing a bra.  
  
The blouse wasn't too hard to figure out. It was pretty much like any other shirt. And after I figured out the button for the skirt was support to be in the back and not the front, I looked half reasonable. The broach took a little more work to put on. I didn't quite know how it affixed to the shirt's collar. Eventually I figured it out (I hope) and I was fully dressed. Except for shoes. The picture didn't include Ami's feet. I looked at her shoe collection, which was modest compared to what I heard about women and shoes. I decided to try the blue heels, which I figured would go with the skirt. So I picked them up and sitting on the bed, put them on. When I stood up, I was afraid I was going to slide right off them. My heels must have been two inches off the ground. I started to walk, but fell after my second step. I guess high heels takes a little practice. I stood up again and started walking when one of the heels broke off the shoe. I fell again, and cursed the shoes while taking them off.  
  
"I hope Ami doesn't get too mad at me." I said to myself after looking at the broken shoe. After that I decided that sneakers were the way to go. Not only did I know how to wear and walk in them, but also they wouldn't break so easily.  
I painfully put earrings on. I picked something modest, single white pearl rings And before you say, "Painfully?" I never wore earrings before and I didn't want to look in a mirror again after the last experience. I was about to head for the apartment door, when I though about my hair. Blue or not, I knew girls brushed it regularly. So I went into the bathroom, found a brush and risked looking at myself in the bathroom mirror. The mirror mostly showed a profile picture of me (shoulders, and head). So I brushed my hair, trying to keep all thoughts of my cuteness out of my mind. I slipped a couple times, and blushed at my own thoughts, but I showed more self control this time then I did in the master bedroom. After Ami's hair was brush and more bouncy then it was when I entered the bathroom, I decided to see what the world would see me like as Ami.   
  
I left the bathroom, and went to the main body of the apartment. On the dinning room table was some sandwiches. I knew Ami's favorite food was sandwiches. So I picked one up and ate it as I walked to the front door. Beside the door, keys hung. I picked a set, and check them on the door till I found the one that unlocked it. At least I'll be able to get back into the apartment. Then came the question on where to put the key. I slipped it into a small pocket in the skirt and left the apartment.  
  
I stood outside the door, taking a deep breath. "One small step for man, one huge step for me."   
  
I walked down the hallway to the elevator, and pushed the down button. I had to pull down my skirt since it seemed to want to move up. The empty elevator opened up and I walked into it. Touching the lobby button. As the door closed I had another problem. The elevator door was a shiny metal and I could see my reflection. I was so off guard, I spun around, looking at the back of the elevator. I had to get use to seeing my reflection I told myself. Not like I could avoid it. I tried to stay calm as I turned and slowly looked at my reflection. I was cute, I had to admit that and even if I blushed I didn't have to let myself loose control. I mentally gave myself complements and practiced not responding to them. The worst that happened was blushing and smiling, which I could make up an excuse about if I needed too.   
The door opened and I stepped out into a lobby way which had people walking around, into elevators and out to the streets. This was my first interaction with people as a girl. I stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. 


	2. Trip through Tokyo

Then I walked quickly to the main doors. My skirt kept bunching up, and since it was a mini, I didn't want to let it move too far up. I pulled it down again, wondering if I put it on wrong, or something. I walked out onto the street. The afternoon sun beat down on me. I picked a direction and started walking, hoping to find something to hint to where to find the other girls. The street was fairly busy, but not over crowded. I was still getting use to being in a 3D cartoon environment. Everywhere I looked everything was draw. The apartment was disconcerting enough, but out in public, were everything was a cartoon and interacting with each other and their environment. I couldn't help wondering if I was just a character in some story somewhere. As soon as the story was over, would I disappear, cease to exist? Or maybe this is reality and my own world was the dream world and I have woken up from a long dream? I was half tempted to find a pencil and draw something. See if it came to life. But then that would never happen in a Sailor Moon cartoon, unless of coarse there was some nega-verse magic or something to cause it.  
  
The more I thought about being a cartoon the more questions popped up in my mind and not to mention questions about being a girl I hadn't even considered yet, PMS being one of the big concerns. Could I handle all the aspects about being a woman if I was stuck this way for the rest of my life? The thought of being Ami forever was both a bit scary and thrilling at the sametime.  
  
I pulled down the skirt once again. My skirt was really starting to concern me, I couldn't keep pulling it down all day. Or do girls always pull down skirts ever ten minutes when they walk. I stood still and watched other girls and women pass by. Most not wearing short skirts. The few that did seemed not to have a problem with theirs, so I continued walking. I walking as a women was deferent then as a man, parts of your body moved after every step. I continued walking when my cafes and hips were starting to feel soar. Why? I had to wonder. Ami should be in good shape. And I didn't walk too far. Surely Ami would walk farther normally. Then the answer hit me. Why my skirt was going up, why walking seemed so awkward, and why my muscles were soar. I don't remember where I learnt it, but women tend to take shorter strides then a guy does. I was walking like a girl which Ami's body isn't use too and my wide steps were probably causing my skirt to bunch UP. I watched a couple other girls walk, then trying to imitate the walk, I slowly stepped one at a time, keeping my steps short as I move quicker. It felt awkward but also more natural. My skirt didn't bunch up and my muscles started to feel better. It'll take a little practice to get use to walking this way, but at least it solved my problems.  
  
The realization that I'm not a boy happened right away, but the implementation of it wasn't as quick. Now that I realized that not only do I have a girl's body, but I also have to make sure I act like a girl. This was going to be a lot harder then I though. I did think about the possibility of getting a book and looking in it while I walked. That's probably what Ami would normally do, but I didn't know this city at all. And I needed to keep my eyes wide opened for the video arcade, the school, Rei's Temple on Cherry Hill or even Serena's house. I figured the best thing to do would be to try to get to Rei's temple. At least I had a starting point. I knew the temple was on Cherry Hill. If that was a hill or a street name I didn't know. I was about to ask a local store merchant, when by odd chance I saw a bus with the sign Cherry Hill on it. I sprinted towards the bus. I didn't care how it felt, or if I was running properly for a girl. I just wanted to get on that bus. Unfortunately I missed it. It drove away just as I got to the bus stop. Oh well. Now I had to wait for the next bus.   
  
At least now I was on come track of what I was doing. I sat down on the bench, making sure to keep my knees together. This was one of the things I knew girls did. Epically while wearing skirts. I didn't even want to think about the idea of someone looking up my skirt. I remembered old News stories where guys put camera and mirrors on or in their shoes, and used them to see up girls skirts. Then I suddenly was shocked. Should I be looking out for that? I stopped a few times from Ami's apartment building to here. And someone might have been peeping while I was wondering what to do, or even when I was walking. I cringed at the thought of being peeped on. The more I thought about it, the more concerned I was. Being a girl wasn't just looking pretty and acting right, but I had to think about the perverts around me too. Any guy, a teenager, or some old man could be a pervert and what about the Happosais from Ranma ½ in the world. Perverted old men, grabbing girls and stealing their underwear. I don't know if I could deal with some short old guy groping my chest. And this was an anime, anything could happen to a sweet cute girl like myself.  
  
Now I was nervous. Being a girl was a huge undertaking. In Ami's apartment I was safe from any sick-o that might have tried something. Out here I was venerable. I slid to the edge of the bench, isolating myself from the general crowd. I put hands on my lap. And sat very still waiting for the bus. Thinking about what I would do if some pervert tried something.   
  
Perhaps I was thinking a bit too hard when I was taped on my shoulder I screamed. Everyone at the bus stop looked at me as I was panicked and out of breathe. I guess that's the best way to take care of a pervert, cause as much attention to myself as possible. Too bad my internal-pervert scream alarm went off because of some guy who wanted to know if I had change for some Japanese money he had. I think I scared him more then I scared myself. I spent a good 3 minutes apologizing for screaming, making sure to bow like I've seen anime characters do before when they ask forgiveness.  
Even if I might have had good reason to scream, I never felt more embarrasses then I ever had before. Well at least since I became a female. I guess I should try to keep my over active imagination in check.  
  
The whole experience did make me realize an important point though. Money would probably be helpful for getting onto the bus. And I had none. All I grabbed from the apartment was a key. Ami most likely had a purse that I left there. I swore at myself for being so dumb. I guess Ami's intelligence didn't stay with her body.  
  
I must have been talking to myself or something because the guy who asked me for change realized my situation and had a proposition.  
  
"I'll pay for your bus fare if you promises not to scream at me again." was what he offered. I wasn't planning on screaming again so that wasn't a problem. It did cross my mind that maybe he is a pervert who hasn't made his move yet. I was about to refuse but then decided to accept his offer. I had embarrassed him as well as myself, and if he was a pervert, he would have left. Plus the pure fact that I had no money to get on the bus.  
  
I tried to smile as I reply "Thanks."  
  
He sat down on the bench and started talking to me. I had to bluff part of the time. I didn't know where my name originated from, nor details of Ami's life that weren't commonly shown on the TV show. I was able to answer questions like, "What's my name." I replied as Ami would have and not myself. I would probably have a hard time explaining the whole concept of going to sleep and waking up like this. Plus how would I explain the real world? I did learn his name was some Japanese name I forgot shortly after and he's visiting his grandmother, which at the time my only reply was " That's so sweet." I couldn't believe how corny that sounded after I said it, but if it seemed strange, my new friend didn't notice.   
  
The bus shortly arrived, about 20 minutes from the last one. I stood in line as it moved slowly on the bus. My fare was paid for as I got onto the bus and looked for a seat. I sat near the window, crossing my legs this time. Legroom on the bus was at a premium and after the rationalization of sitting with my knees together; I thought I'd try crossing my legs this time. Guys could never cross their legs in the fashion a girl did or at least not for long. Girls did not have an organ preventing it, while guys did. I was almost relaxed from the unpleasantness of the bus stop when the guy I screamed at sat beside me, trapping me between him and the window  
  
"AH, hi." I said, a bit nervous from the 2nd encounter. I should have figured he would have sat beside me. I couldn't really blame him. If I had met a cute girl the way he did and payed for her bus fare, I'd try to get to know her, even… I gasped. Does he like me? I started panicking again. "No, he can't like me" I kept mentally saying to myself. I know that I was in a girl's body, but I'm still a guy. Can't he sense that or something? I put my hands on my lap, trying to look as noncommittal as possible.   
  
"So where you headed too?" He asked.  
  
I pretty much just sat there, staring at a single spot on the seat in front of me. Maybe if I ignored him, he would go away.  
  
"Ami? You ok? " He asked this time.  
  
I didn't know what to do. If I responded, would that be like leading him on or something? How would a girl get rid of me if I was hitting on her? Oh my god! Is he really hitting on me? I started breathing heavy, trying to think of a away out of this situation.   
  
"I'm washing my hair." I blurted out.  
  
"Your hair?" he said, confused.  
  
My hair? How could I say something that stupid? It doesn't even have anything to do with this situation. I must sounded like a idiot.   
  
"Ami, you ok, you look kind of blush?" He said as he put his hand on my leg, my bare leg. A guy's hand was on MY bare leg! This was getting more and more freakier. What to do? What to say? How do I get out of this? Were only a few of the questions running though my mind. This was one of those situations you wanted to get out, but everything you did seemed to get you in deeper!   
  
Then something else became more important. I couldn't breath. Well, I could breath, but I couldn't control my breathing. I was hyperventilating. I kept gasping for air in a vain attempt to take control of the situation.  
  
The guy must have seen my problem. I know he said Ami's name and somehow got a paper page that he held up to my mouth. I grabbed it and started breathing into it, leaning towards my lap. My breathing started feeling better, as he patted my back. Soon my breathing was normalized and I sat up. I was about to say "Thanks" when I noticed Rei's temple out the window.   
  
"This is my stop!" I said as I stood up and motioned around the guy. I was happy just to be leaving the seat. He did look cute for a guy though. I couldn't believe I just thought that. He's cute? He's cute? I have no right to be judging if a guy is or isn't cute! I just thanked him and walked off the bus as quickly as I could. The bus started to move away from the bus stop when I realized that I should have gotten a bus pass for the return trip or for a bus trip elsewhere. I really have to start thinking again. I guess the guy on the bus just distracted all my attention.   
  
He did have a cute smile though. I stepped away from the bus stop when I put both my hands on he head. "Arrg! Stop thinking girl thoughts!" I said out loud. Luckly no one was around to hear myself. I had to start taking control of myself. Flirting with myself in front of any reflections, and now thinking about how a guy is cute.   
  
I gave a quick little tug on my skirt, just making sure it was straight and completely down and started to walk up the stairs to the temple. Hopefully I'll see the other scouts soon. 


	3. Finding the Scouts

--------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry this took so long. Xmas season and all.  
If you have suggestion for the plot, feel free  
to leave a review.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Me Mercury -  
"Finding the scouts"  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
As I started up the stairs I tried to think of the best way to do it without having to worry about the skirt. In retrospect, I probably should have worn pants or jeans, but I had to be picky on my clothing. I tried stepping like I normally would, then waddling up the stairs like a penguin would. Although waddling felt like the best anti-skirt raising method, I knew I looked a little bit silly. After a couple more attempts at walking up the stairs I discovered that I could walk up the stairs normally, as long as I added a little swing to my step. After I stepped, I let my rear leg stiffen slightly. I'm not sure the reason, but the skirt didn't climb. I felt a little silly too, but this time I didn't look it. I wondered if this was the way girls usually walked up stairs, or if it was just a method that worked. Oh well, anything that got me up the stairs I guess.   
  
Half way up the massive flight of stairs I started cursing the height of the stairs. It was probably a good 4 floors high, and although I wouldn't usually have a problem going up that height, I wanted to finish walking up the stairs incase I actually was walking up them wrong. When I reached the top of the stone anti-skirt stairs, I made sure my skirt was down and started heading to the temple. I was a bit nervous. After all, these were the famous Sailor scouts. Even if they were only cartoons they were like celebrities. And I had to admit, I had a crush on everyone at one point (Except for Mini Moon). My first 'Sailor Crush' was on Mina. I liked how energetic and happy she was. Plus I liked her long blonde hair. Then I had my Lita phase. She seemed the most mature of all the characters. I was also pretty much hitting puberty hard then and was a bit fixated on her breasts. I know I wondered in Lita had the largest of any of the other scouts. Then was my joint Serena and Rei phase. I pretty much couldn't decide on either of them as my favor. Serena was playful while Rei also had a quality (probably the red skirt and shoes, not to mention her legs which seemed to look better then the other scouts) that made me fixated on her at the same time. Then I started on my Ami phase, which I'm still on. I glimpse down at myself, almost confirming I was Ami.  
  
I had to try to stay calm. They might be famous, and I was just as famous as Sailor Mercury, but they don't know they're famous. And they probably don't know about the two worlds. I'd just have to stay calm and look for signs that they weren't themselves either.   
  
Their voices would be the give away. I knew my voice didn't sound like Ami's voice. I'll have to say I have a cold or something. But it any of the others have alternated voices, then I'll know. I walked up to the temple, and scanned it's front with my eyes for a front door. There wasn't any conventional door that I could see, but there was a another set of three stairs that went to a porch. I stepped up to the porch and started to walk along the side of the temple along the porch, looking for a door. I didn't get far from the steps when I heard someone call out to Ami.  
  
"Ami-chan", the voice called. It was a male's voice. I looked back towards the sound of the voice afraid I'd see the bus guy again. Luckily it wasn't him. Instead it was Chad. He was wearing his temple robe and held a straw broom in his hands. He must have been cleaning the walk away on the other side of the temple I assumed.   
  
"Hi Chad." I replied back to him. He looked at me a little strange. I then realized that he probably heard the difference in my voice. I chafed a couple times and said, "I seem to be getting a cold."  
  
"Ahh", he nodded accepting the reason. "Sorry Ami, Rei-chan isn't here."  
  
Crap. I thought to myself. My excursion across town was a waste of time. If Rei wasn't here she must be out with the others elsewhere, maybe the Crown video arcade or something. Maybe they're even going to Ami's place to get her for something. There had to be a way to find them I starting racking my brain trying to think of something to help get me on the right foot. I looked at Chad and a brilliant thought came to me. "You know where Rei is?"  
  
OK, so maybe not brilliant, but it was better then looking around town blindly.  
  
"I think she went to the video arcade."  
  
Alright, so now I know where she is. Or at least probably is. Now just to find it. Chad would know, but how do I get him to tell me where it is without looking suspicious. I could ask him to come, but then Rei might be mad and how would I explain bring Chad? Also we couldn't talk about scout business if I brought him.   
I could flirt with him and try to trick him into telling me. He was rating about a 7 on the cute scale and… I cringed again. Why do I think he's cute? Better question, why am I even thinking about guys being cute? This was the second time cute guy thoughts crossed my mind and they were a bit disturbing.   
  
I tried to shake the thought from my mind while still focusing on my master problem, 'Getting to the video Arcade.' I would have to try to trick Chad into telling me where it was.  
  
"Do you know if Rei took the long way or short way?" I asked him, hoping there wasn't a long and short way.  
  
"Long way?" He answered confusingly.  
  
"Yea, you know, the way by what's that street?" I had to hope my routine wouldn't seem too much out of character for Ami. Lucky Chad was about as bright as he was in the TV show. I stood their, watching him, trying to make one of those cute big-blue-eyed expression, which would only help butter up his answer, I hoped.  
  
."Well, I think she took…" I stood their, trying to remember as Chad explained the route to the arcade. I would probably feel better if he showed me how to get there, but I'd have to try to find it first. Worse case scenario is I'd have to come back and either get Chad's help to show me, or wait for Rei and the others to get here.  
  
I thanked Chad, and gave him a blink which I cursed myself for doing immediately after. As I walked down the stone stairs (which was much simpler then going up) I tried to think why I was doing these things. Judging cuteness and blinking at Chad. I know Ami wasn't attracted to Chad, but I still acted like that. As I navigated towards the Arcade, or at least towards the directions Chad had told me, I came to realize something. I was a girl. And yes, I know I am girl physically already. I covered that in Chapter One. No, I mean I have more then just a girl's body, but I have her physical mind too. When I'm a guy, I on some level make concision or sub concision decision about girls. Do they look attractive or not? DO I given them a longer look or pretend I never saw them? Why wouldn't girls do the same? I'm probably just a little more conoius of it then Ami normally would be.  
  
I admit that realizing that I'll be like this while I was in Ami's body was initially worry-sum. After all, me? Being attracted to other guys? Their wasn't anything wrong with that, but I'm a firm heterosexual and girls was the only thing I wanted to like. Then I started wondering, since I was in a girl's body, am I still a heterosexual if I prefer girls? Or and I a lesbian now? I know I'm still attracted to girls. I could confirm that every time I looked at my reflection. I'd get warm fuzzy feelings. My heart would start bounding and I'd start blushing. And I still noticed all the girls around me as though I was still a guy. Like their was this one chick I saw while I was thinking about this, who had huge breasts and gorgeous legs. I couldn't help but take a glimpse. Ami's body was nice, but didn't have anything too remarkable. She was pretty much the girl next-door type girl. Except for the blue hair that is. I still want to know why Ami has blue hair. Does she dye it? Or is it natural or something? I know of a lot of Anime Girls with weird color hair. Shampoo on Ranma ½ is a perfect example. Maybe they put something weird in the shampoo around here.  
  
Anyway, the more I thought about the attraction to guys vs. girls, the better I felt about it. Like I said, at first I was freaked. What guy wouldn't be? But how many times does a guy magically become a cartoon girl? But the more I logical thought about it, the more and more it made sense. I was a girl in body and probably in mind. So all my biological chemistry was geared to liking guys. (So, I can confirm that Ami wasn't naturally a lesbian.) The only thing that kept me wanting girls was my own thoughts. Physically I like guys, but my thought process till that morning was solely on liking girls. So is it really surprising that I'd suddenly like both?  
  
Being aware of myself made me a little more confident about being a girl. I even thought about the idea of exploring my female sex drive with some lucky guy. But then I decide not too. I'd have to keep up the appearance of being Ami. So that meant acting like her as best as I could.  
  
While I was contemplating my womanhood, I almost walked past the Video arcade. I would have totally missed it except I saw some game machines just as I was about to completely pass by it. Apparently I wouldn't be able to completely trust myself to recognizing building and places by walking around. As I've seen them, usually a few people are standing in front of the doors or place. This would usually give me a wider view then if I were standing as one of those people. I'll have to be careful I didn't miss anything else.   
  
I looked in to the windows, by the classic put your hands around your face (getting rid of the sun which interrupted your view) and look into the window. I couldn't see any of the scouts as far as I could see. Their were two 12 year olds looking at me kind of strange. I couldn't figure out why, till I realized my breasts were also pushed up to the window. I stepped back and decided to go the more direct route. I walked back to the front automatic doors and walked in as they slid open for me. The arcade looked as I remembered it from the TV show. Cash counter and game machines. I didn't see Rei or any of the other scouts. I moaned in disappointment. All this work to get to the arcade and none of the scouts were here. Not even Luna or Artemis.  
  
For all I knew they could have doubled back to the temple. I was about to go outside and determine my next plan of action when a solution presented itself. Andrew was coming out of the back room. He worked here and could tell me if any if Serena, Rei or anyone else was here. I went up to the counter.  
  
"Gah.." was what I said. I meant to say, "Hi Andrew, you see Rei or Serena?" but "Gah" was what came out.  
  
He just looked at me, semi confused I guess. "Hello Ami-chan."  
  
Good, he gave me an opening to ask about the others. "Gah!" I said again. Shit, I was feelng the same was as I did when I started seeing my reflection. My heart was racing and I think I was starting to blush. I had to get control of myself. Ami could talk to him. I should be able to do it too. I grabbed the end of my skirt for something to hang onto, and slowly asked "Did you see Rei or..."  
  
He didn't even let me finish my question, he just answered, "Rei and the others just left a few minutes ago."  
  
I would have felt relieved, except I was still fighting the 'crush' feeling I was having for Andrew. "Ok", I replied in a love struck voice. My mind was telling me to leave, but my body wouldn't move.  
  
"Anything else I can help you with?", he asked me.  
  
"Yea, help me leave!" I was about to yell back, but I didn't. I just stood silently for what felt like hours. My heart thumping like a jackhammer in my chest. I couldn't figure out why he couldn't hear it.  
  
I'm still trying to mentally block what happened next. Even though it was a dream, what I did next could have turned it into a nightmare. Sufficient to say I leaned over the counter, and kissed him. Not just a small kiss on the cheek, but an arm around him, not let go, right on the mouth, almost French kiss. He didn't really do anything either way. Just kind of stood their dumb founded. I guess I couldn't blame him. After all, he'd known Ami for a while, and Ami never hinted towards anything like that. I spend a day in her body, and I almost French kiss someone. I'll probably get beat up, or marked a freak if anyone found out I said this, but kissing a guy (WHILE AS A GIRL!!!) was nice. I really liked kissing Andrew when I did it. I don't really know what happened, because as soon as I regained control over my body, I rushed out of their like a crazy man.  
  
After I had exited the Arcade and was a good way down the block, I gathered myself. Well, actually I swore at myself like an idiot for a good few minutes. Then I gathered myself. What was done was done. I'll have to live with it, and hope I wouldn't have to explain it. Hopefully I could return to my own life before it became public knowledge. I had to admit Andrew did reach about a 10.10 on the hot hunk scale that was stuck in my mind. Being a girl can be dangerous apparently. Getting vergers to kiss guys. Well at least Andrew wasn't a stranger to Ami or anything. Or would it have been better if he were?   
  
And the worse part, was I didn't find out which direction the girls went in. I was about to walk back and ask when I stopped myself after the second step. "No, I'm not going back their." I said out loud.  
  
I was back to square one either way. Where to find the others. I was about to go back to the temple, when by pure luck, I saw what would lead me to the scouts. Down the street, walking away from me, was a cat, riding on the shoulder of a girl with two long pony tails. She was walking with three other girls. A long-haired blonde, a brunette, and a girl with a short bouncy ponytail. I had found the scouts. 


	4. Who Am I?

Chapter Four  
  
I could barely believe that just down the street was the sailor scouts. I wiped my eyes, making sure I wasn't seeing thinks, wishful thinking or something and at last, my search around Tokyo was over. I started to run to catch up, when I stopped after a few paces… Running in a skirt. No, no! Or at least till I learn to run as a girl. I could never understand why girls ran so differently then boys. Boys it's on simple action. Lean forward and get to where you want to go. Girls tend to do some kind of hopping run, with their arms moving back and forth and in and out. I wasn't about to try running like that. I walked after them so I wouldn't loss them. Maybe they'll window shop, stop and talk or go in somewhere. I can catch up to them walking if they do that.  
  
While I was following them, it occurred to me. How do I join the group? I have to act like Ami now. By all rights I should be reading something and they find me. That's how Ami usually meets the others. Or our paths cross. I don't think I've ever seen Ami come up behind them. And what do I say, "Hi?", "What's new?" As much as I wanted to meet the scouts, now I was thinking I didn't. What if they found out who I really was? Would they accept me like this? So far I had forgotten things at home, including my transformation pen and mini-computer, I got lost (well kind of), and I kissed Andrew. Apparently I can't control my emotions. I probably couldn't act like Ami either. Maybe this was all a bad idea. Maybe I should've hide in my bed and hoped this would all go away.   
  
I was about to turn around and leave then I heard a male's voice call my name, "Ami-chan!" My heart skipped a beat. Maybe there was a cute guy Ami was dating or someone I could talk to instead of the scouts. I pivoted around to 180 degrees turn, and looked, no one was there. Anyone who could have called my name would have had to yell. This didn't make any sense. I looked from left to right trying to figure out who called me, when I heard it again, "Ami-chan!"  
  
I guess the sound was coming from the ground, as I looked down a white cat was there. "Epp!?" I said, reacting without thinking, as I jumped back.  
  
"Ami-chan, Are you ok?", Artemis the white guardian cat asked me.  
  
"Ah, fine Artemis. You spooked me.", actually just the fact that a cat was talking to me was enough to spook me. Ami probably would have found it normal, I on the other hand wasn't expecting it.   
  
He looked up at me, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you mean?", I replied.  
  
"Weren't you following the others?"  
  
Oh boy, caught by the fur ball. Now I'd have to think of an excuse why I was walking a block behind them. I looked at him for a split second trying to think about a excuse he'd believe. As I looked at him, he looked at me, waiting for an answer, that or looking up my skirt. Wait a sec; is he looking up my skirt? That dirty little pervert. From his angle he could look up my skirt. Or any other girls skirt. He could even walk under girls that didn't know him and they would never suspect. I was ready to kick him as punishment for his evil acts. I wondered if any of the other scouts suspected him of peeping. Especially when they're scouts.   
  
I was ready to yell at him, when I realized that I had no proof and I don't think he was looking up my skirt. At least not right now. His angle of his head suggested that he was looking at my face.  
  
"Ah, I wasn't sure if it was the others or not.", I replied.  
  
"Not sure? You can't recognize Usagi's hair?"  
  
"Bunny? What's a bunny have to do with anything?"  
  
* (If you don't know, 'Usagi' means 'Bunny' in Japanese, this is something I didn't figure out till later.)  
  
"Usagi... You know..." his voice lowered, " Sailor Moon."  
  
"Oh, yea, Usagi. Of course I knew her hair." I replied. Actually I had no idea what he was talking about. Serena was Sailor Moon, not a bunny. Maybe Artemis is on drugs or too much catnip or something. IN retrospect, I could see her having a nickname of Bunny. Her hair kind of resembled two bunny ears. But I know the more common nickname for her was meatball head.   
  
"Well, let's go join the others." He said, as he jumped onto my shoulder. Initially I was unsure about him sitting on my shoulder, but decided to let him. The moment he tried anything I was going to throw him into next week and at least he can't look UP anything from the high position my shoulder height provided.  
  
I walked towards the scouts, a little faster. At least with Artemis on my shoulder I had an excuse not to run. Plus I doubt he would like it. He'd probably bounce right off my shoulder, among other things bouncing.   
  
It took a few second till I caught up to the other scouts. I didn't know what to say. Should I say 'hi?' or someother greeting? The plus side of having Artemis with me was he had a big mouth.   
  
"Hey girls!" He practically yelled in my ear. But he did make the initial contact for me, which made my life easier.  
  
"Ami-chan, where were you?", Serena asked me straight out.  
  
"Oh, ah, I was a little busy." I replied. Well, it was half true.   
  
Luna, who was sitting on Serena's shoulder spoke, "You ever get those scans Ami?"  
  
"Scans?" I puzzled, I didn't know anything about scans, but then again, I couldn't figure out Ami's mercury mini computer so I couldn't tell if she ever did any scans. "Nothing yet. I'll take another scan later."  
  
All the scouts were there, Serena, Rei, Lita and Mina. Plus Luna and Artemis. I felt privileged to be in their presents. The famous sailor scouts. All the emotions I had when I had crushes on each of them resurfaced. I glimpsed at each of them discreetly. Lita's boobs looks as big as I remembered. She was wearing a one-piece green skirt with black spandex under clothing. Rei's legs, was pretty nice too. She was wearing shorts and a red shirt with a baseball cap. Serena was wearing over sized coveralls with a yellow T-shirt. Mina was wearing black jeans, and a blouse. She also had her normal red bow on. I wondered what her hair would look like without her bow.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Rei posed the question to the group.  
  
"There isn't anything we can do till we know more." Luna answered. Apparently there was some kind of issue going on. By the sounds of it, it must have been some kind of scout emergency. I was a bit more worried about my importance in finding out whatever information with MY scans. Then occurred to me. Could some enemy force have switched me with Ami so I couldn't report about those scans? I listened to their voices. I knew my voice sound strange, but did the others. I listened and knew all their voices were different. Also Luna, Artemis, Chad, and Andrew's voices were different from what I remember off the TV show. Not everyone could have been switched. Even if they were switched, this conversation would seem more confusing. Everyone would be tripping over what to say. Everyone knew what the other was talking about but it didn't sound like a social conversation about normal high school girl life.   
  
I made a decision; I couldn't risk everyone else because I wanted to pretend to be Ami. "Ah, guys, I'm not Ami." I said.  
  
They all looked at me. I could see them trying to understand the meaning of my words.  
  
"What do you mean Ami-chan?", Serena asked in that sweet caring way she did almost everything when it came to her friends.  
  
"Serena, I'm not Ami. I know I look like her, and I think I actually am her, but I'm not her up here." I pointed to my head, trying to illustrate my point.  
  
The girls all looked at each other. I guess they were trying to figure out what I was saying. When Mina asked me, "Ami, this is Usagi."  
  
"Usagi?" I replied confused. Artemis said bunny too, but I didn't understand what he was talking about till now. Could I be in some kind of alternate Sailor Moon universe? Sailor Moon was names Serena, not Usagi.   
  
"Usagi?" I puzzled over it for a minute. "I thought her name was Serena."  
  
"No", confirmed Rei.  
  
"Well, your Rei, right?"  
  
Rei answered, "Yea."  
  
"And Lita?" I pointed to Lita.  
  
The scouts looked at each other, probably trying to figure out if I had lost my mine or not. Unsurely Lita responded while pointing to herself, "Makoto".  
  
Well, I knew my cover was probably blown. Ami would have known everyone's name. Oh well. Cover or not, I did realize that the voices sounded different but then again, their names were different too. Why? They had to know their own names. Maybe they were other people and were using their real names. I guess I was the only American transferred.  
  
"Did anything weird to any of you happen this morning?" I posed the question testing the ground. The others seemed to look preoccupied with why I was acting so strange I guessed but 'Bunny', in true Serena fashion started telling a tale of her dreams, involving Derien, or at least whom I assumed was Derien. She used the name Manrou or something like that. But only Serena could talk about Derien with that love-struck look in her eyes. Love is blind I guess and watching Serena's reaction, Love is also deaf, dumb, and ignorant. The others had to call out Bunny's name and snap their figures to wake her out of her trance.  
  
While they were trying to wake 'Bunny' up from her daydream it accrued to me while I mentally thought about some of the scenes from the Sailor Moon TV shows I knew. Bunny head images seemed to be all over the show. Serena's blankets on her bed had bunnies and Moons on it. Also the occasional reaction bubble had a bunny head in it. Could that be related to the mix up I was in the middle of? It also accrued to me, would I actually see one of those daydream bubbles? Being a cartoon and all.  
  
Well I snapped my back to the situation at hand. I felt a little relived telling them that I wasn't Ami. At least now I didn't have to pretend and worry my cover would be blown. I decided I would avoid the subject of my true sex though. You could only really guess how the others would react and I prefer the freedom of doing what I wanted and not being second-guessed about everything I did.  
  
I took a deep breath, feeling more relieved. Unfortunely, the other scouts didn't quite understand what I was telling them.  
  
"Ami-chan, maybe you should lay down, you might be sick." Mina suggested.  
  
"I agree Ami-chan, you don't seem to be acting like yourself.", Lita, or was it Makoto agreed with Mina.  
  
I sighed. Apparently I wasn't getting anywhere. I was tempted to going back to my original plan, and try to say I was only fooling. But after more contemplation, I decided my original thinking that this scan business and the fact that a enemy could have been the cause of my swapping bodies with Ami was too important to ignore. I'd have to try to explain it again. At least this time they were more receptive to what I was saying.  
  
"Ok, Mina, everyone!" I started.  
  
"I'm Minako." Mina stated.  
  
"Right, Minako...", I tried to submit that to memory, as I figure out how to recap my situation. One thing was for sure, I wasn't going to tell them what I did when I woke up and my true sexual preference. I figured the best thing to do was start off with my name, " My name's Sam.", I started without realizing the implication the name Sam implied. Luckily, Sam stood for Samantha as well as Samuel. SO even if they were tipped off to me being a boy from my name, it would have been shrugged off. I personally didn't realize the mistake I almost made till after I was done telling my tale. I continued, outlining 'REAL' life as a American teenager, leaving out anything that could hint to my being male, but the lack of information could have also been as tragic as my confessing. I suppose I should have mentioned something like, "I'm a cheerleader at school." Or something to reinforce my female persona, which I tried to imply, was my normal everyday life; but I didn't. I then briefly, purposely avoiding any mention of my confirming and exploration of womanly form of which I was now in. I did pass on a brief description of my travel trying to find them, also leaving out the fact that I had kissed Andrew. I knew some of the scouts would probably skinned me for revealing that I, or that is Ami kissed Andrew before they did.  
  
After my tale was brought to the current period, I waited for their reaction. I'm not sure which parts they had the hardest time absorbing, the fact I wasn't Ami, they were in a TV show and everyone knew that they were Sailor scouts, or the living cartoon bit. I don't know if I would have believe any of it if someone I knew tried to pass on the same information onto me while I was in my own world. The more I thought about it, the more I understand their initial reaction.  
  
"Ami, your sick. We should take you to the hospital.", was Rei's first response. I didn't quite know how to convince them past what I just told them. Any fact I knew watching the TV show, Ami would know. They defiantly thought I was mad or unbalanced. I had very little recourse, but to use my last card and try to blackmail them into believing me.   
  
"Look, girls, I know you think I'm crazy, but if you guys dismiss what I told you and try to send my to the nut house, I'll yell out who the Sailor scouts are, by name."  
  
This gave them a reason to humor me and it looked to work. They all looked to each other, trying to decide what to do. I just hoped they wouldn't risk sending me to the nut house assuming that anything I said to anyone about the scout's identities would be taken as confirmation of my madness. "Look, give me a chance, and if I still seem crazy to you then I'll go to wherever willingly." This seemed to help me a bit, since now they seemed to be more agreeable.  
  
"So, what do you think we should do Ami…I mean Sam." Luna quired.  
  
I had to think about it for a second, then I assumed the logical step would be to see about those scans. "Well, those Scans Ami was suppost to make might help me figure out what happened."  
  
"Alright, where's the mini-computer." Rei asked me, with her hand out.  
  
I sheepishly turned red as I told them; "I left it at Ami's place, along with my transformation tool." I could see them look at each other. This was something Ami would never have done, which only helped them believe me. I couldn't help but to think of a Star Wars analogy, or Luc Skywalker and Dark Vader. Dark Vader telling Luc that he, was Luc's father, and to join the dark side. The scouts must be thinking something similar, 'I am not Ami, and follow me into my delusional madness.' At least we aren't trying to kill each other with light sabers.   
  
We All started to head back towards Ami's home, which I was useless navigating back to. The irony was, we were only a few blocks away. As we reentered the building I fished out the key I had taken so I could open the door. The look of the others indicated that they were semi-surprised to see me with it. I briefly mentioned that in my world, we locked doors too. I seemed to be less nervous about looking at my reflection now. I don't know why, maybe it was because I also had the other scouts with me. Why look at one beautiful girl when you could look at four?  
  
The elevator door opened and I headed to the apartment door, remembering where it was from the elevator. I slipped the key into the lock, turned it and heard the door click as it unlocked. 


	5. The Mission

Chapter Five  
Back to the scene of the crime. I opened the apartment door and went in, leaving the door open as the scouts and two cats entered behind me. The apartment was just as I left it. I went to Ami's room, and retrieved the mini-computer. "I can't run the thing," I stated, bring it to Rei, "doesn't have Windows or nothing on it." Rei just took it and opened it up. She apparently was just as unskilled with it as I was. She held it near the ground, so Luna the black guardian cat could look at it.  
  
"Luna, think you can use it?" Rei asked the cat. At first I questioned the logic of a cat using a computer, but then again, Luna used that computer in the arcade as some kind of super scout computer. Which made me wonder why she didn't use that, instead of having Ami do it.  
  
Luna looked at the computed display as Rei laid it on the floor for her. "It might take a few minutes." She said as she pawed the keypad of the computer.  
  
I just watched as the cat worked on it. I didn't want to get in the way, as the other scouts were looking over the cat's shoulder (figuratively speaking), watching what she was doing.  
  
"Anyone want something to drink?" I asked. I really just wanted to do something and I was more or less the host.   
  
Usagi was about to ask for something, when Lita and Rei gave her the look. You know that look, you get from a girl, when they are mentally saying, "Not on your life." I had to make a mental to try to make 'The look' sometime, now that I was the right sex for it. Guys could never make that look to a girl, or even to another guy. They only could make a resemblance of that look towards a kid, and it didn't always work too well.  
  
The tension and chilled feeling I was getting from the other scouts were obvious though. My threat of telling who they were might have been too far, but I couldn't think of anything else to do to get them to believe me. "Look, I hope I didn't get you all mad at me when I said I'll tell about who you...we all are. I needed you to believe me." I said trying to make the chill go away, or at least be semi-warm.  
  
"It's alright Sam." Makoto replied simpatalicly.   
  
Rei was in strong disagreement. "No it's not ok!" She scorned. "Not in the least."  
  
"Rei." Mina said, in what I assumed was a cool down suggestion.  
  
"Look Ami, your sick, and we're only here because of your threat. We should have taken you to a hospital to be checked out." Rei started in a rant. I didn't know what to do, but Artemis, the pervert himself came to my rescue.  
  
"Actually, I think she's telling the truth.", Rei turned to snap back at him, but Artemis was too quick. "I don't quite believe her living cartoon story or alternate world, but Ami would never leave her transformation pen and computer at home."  
  
"And she didn't know how to get home either." Usagi pointed out, continuing Artemis defense.  
  
"...and I can't believe Ami would make up a story like what...Sam told us." Minako continued after a second of silence.  
  
I was filled with mixed feelings, I knew they still didn't trust me, but they were defending me. I'd have to earn their trust now. Rei was about to start up again, this time focusing on everyone, but instead Luna spoke up.  
  
"Here we are."   
  
" Did you find something?" Makoto asked.  
  
"In the sewer systems."  
  
"The sewers...icky..." Usagi started to whine.  
  
"I guess we should go down there." Minako stated matter of factually.  
  
"You guys can count on me." I said, trying to tell them I was willing to help. Unfortunately they all had 'the look' facing towards me. "What?" I said, the only response I could think of.  
  
"What makes you think your coming?" Rei asked, not expecting a real answer.  
  
"But I'm a scout too..." I responded. No way was I going to be left out of the action.  
  
"Ami's a scout Sam." Minako was the first to point out.  
  
"Yea, but I'm Ami and I'm Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"It's best you stay here with Luna and Artemis." Makoto started, "you don't want to risk Ami being hurt, right?"  
  
I was about to argue, but could think of no repelling counter argument to what Makoto said. I slumped back onto the chair, defeated.  
  
"We'll be back before you know it. Then we can work on switch you and Ami back." Usagi said trying to be positive. I watched as they all transformed in the living room into Sailor scouts. I watched with partial interest. Sure watching them all transform would usually be a site, but I was too disappointed. I wanted to go too. They all ran out, wishing the cats well, as the cats did the same.   
  
Artemis, looking at Luna. "Think they'll be ok?"  
  
"I'm sure they will."   
  
I don't know about you, but as Luna and Artemis started their standard, 'Waiting for the scouts to complete a mission talk'. I realized something and went to get my transformation pen. I transformed, both cats seeing me do so.   
  
"What are you doing?" Luna asked in a no you aren't matter.  
  
"Look, Luna, what if this...", I picked up the mini-computer, "...is what caused me to switch. They could unknowingly risk or ruin Ami's only chance to return to her body. I should be their incase I can be switched with Ami, where ever she is."  
  
Luna and Artemis looked at each other, they never considered this point and I wasn't about to wait. I ran in the same direction as the scouts. Luna and Artemis both on my tail (no pun intended). 


	6. Forbin Kiss

Chapter Six  
  
Luckly Ami's computer displayed a city map, and a flashing indicator where the scouts were going. I kind of liked the idea of being the hero. The costume felt the same as when I first tried it on, but now I had a feeling of pride with it. I was Sailor Mercury, going off to help the other scouts, before I was a hormonally active guy, in a girls body, checking myself out. but now I'm a hero. The cats were behind me, which was all the better incase I had a problem I could ask them. Right now I knew where I had to go, to the sewers. I could see the scouts, in the distance, jump from roof to roof, and it was pretty amazing jumping farther then I could normally. I don't know what would happen if I slipped or fell, I wasn't a Looney Toon cartoon, I might not just get up after falling off a roof, but I didn't think about it till later. I went as quickly as I could towards the other. For a brief minute I didn't see them. I headed as far as I could till I ran out of roofs to jump off. Now I stood at the edge of a canal.   
  
"Where did the other scouts go?" I looked past the canal. They might have jumped over it, but it was very wide. And dropped a good 10 feet into running water.  
  
The cats shortly caught up. Running at top speed for the length of time I was, I wasn't surprised I'd lost them, but they seemed to know where I was heading.   
  
"Well?" Artemis asked, huffing and puffing from the lack of breath.  
  
"Well, what? I don't know where they went." I said, shrugging.  
  
Luna, also exhausted exclaimed, "They're going into the sewers."  
  
"Where? Why don't they go in through a man hole or a drain?" I asked, when it hit me. A drain. I looked over the canal's railing, seeing a huge cement tube, coming out of the cement wall. "Well, I'm a idiot." I said to myself. Slowly crawled over the railing and slid down the angled cement wall to the drain. The cats followed me. I walked on top of the drain, to the end and laid down, looking into it from above. I could hear the other scouts talking, already in the drain. I twisted myself around, and slowly pushed myself over the edge, so I was hanging from the top of the drain. I knew there had to be a more heroic way of getting in, but I didn't know what it could be. The cats took advantage of me hanging and used me to hop into the drain. I swung myself as best I could to get myself into the drain. As I landed, the sewage splashed up. "Pee You!! Man this stinks!" I comment waving my hand in front of my face.   
  
Luna and Artemis both jumped onto my shoulders, apparently agreeing and not wanting to walk in the sewage. I was about to push them off, when I decide, 'what the hell.'  
  
I started walking fast, I wanted to catch up with the scouts. I had to wonder how the costumes were cleaned and repaired. I couldn't for the light of my, figure out how to take off my uniform, without de-transforming and after this, the scout uniforms would probably have to be boiled to get the smell out.   
  
As I walked I noticed that the sewer started to resemble a forest, with vines and moss all over the walls and ceiling. The only thing missing was trees and animals. Well, their were two cats in the sewer now, so I guess the animals where there.   
  
Soon, we came up to a fork in the sewer. A tunnel going off to the left and one to the right.   
  
"Which way?" I asked.  
  
"You're the one with the computer." Luna reminded me, seeming a bit smug. I'll have to knock her off my shoulder later.  
  
I pulled the computer out and opened it up. "How do I turn it on?" I asked.  
  
"It should already be on. There must be something blocking its power."  
  
"Well, you cats go right, and I'll go left."  
  
"We shouldn't separate." Artemis stated.  
  
"Well, go in 30 or 40 feet, and see if you see any signs that they went that way. I'll do the same."  
  
Luna and Artemis both complied, jumping off my shoulder and walking into the right hand tunnel. I headed left. I did notice that the tunnel seemed to get darker and darker the farther I went into it. Next time I'll have to bring a flashlight. I used one hand on the wall to help me keep my balance, as well as keep me oriented so I wouldn't walk into the wall. My other hand I used to hang onto my skirt. I don't know why other then to make sure I was still a scout and a girl. If I suddenly changed back into a guy, at least I would know. At about 20 feet I was about to turn around and go back when I hear a sound. "It sounded like one of the scouts was surprised" I hurried as I used the extra hand in front of me, making sure I didn't walking into a wall or a scout. What I should have done was watch my footing a bit better. In my hast, I walked onto a drop. I made similar noise of surprise as I suddenly fell. It was only a brief drop, but while I was dropping something wrapped itself around my wrists, bring them together. Then whatever it was it pulled tot and I swung into something that knocked me out.  
  
When I came too, their was a bit of light coming from a service lamp built into the wall about 5 feet from where I was hanging. My hands where tide together with the vines I saw before in the sewer cavern. The vines was the only thing keeping me from dropping into darkness. For some reason the only light I could see in the tunnel was the one level with us. I say us, because I wasn't the only one hanging. Right up against me, Sailor Mars hung. She was still out, with a bump on her head. Her head was resting on my shoulder while we were hung their. I figured I fell into her, as I fell and we hit heads, knocking each other out. I had to admit, having Rei hanging against me was stimulating a number of different male thoughts. Her breasts where right up against mine as well as most of her body. If I weren't wearing boots, our bare legs would also be rubbing against eachothers. Our thighs were touching, which would have to be close enough.   
  
I was content to stay like this for a while, I would have put my arm around her, if they weren't stuck above me. But the others would be looking for us soon, or at least the cats would be looking for me. "Rei." I whispered to her, "Rei, wake up." She just rested her head on my shoulder. Her eyes closed and her lips ready to be kissed. If I were a guy I would take advantage of them, but I… wait a second. I am a guy. I'm just in girl's body that's all… I weighed the pros and cons briefly, then decided too hell with it, I'm a guy, I'm not going to kiss Andrew as a girl, throw my sexuality into question and ignore my chance to prove to myself, I'm still a guy here. Rei's out, she'll never know… This was a huge mistake, but I was determine and had a one track mine. So I pivoted myself so I could make my lips contact Rei's lips and I went full long into a kiss. I was surprised Rei's head didn't fall away, till I realized afterwards she was waking up. If I was smart, I would have stopped and hoped she thought it was her imagination or just a coincide that our lips contacted, but instead I kept kissing her, and she woken up, kissed back, till she realized whom she was kissing. Then I was out for a second time.   
  
When I came too, I was laying down, this time Rei wasn't against me, instead all the scouts as well as the two cats were looking down on me.  
  
"Ah, hi?" I said.  
  
"You're a boy, aren't you?" One of them asked me. I wasn't sure which one, but I know it wasn't Artemis.  
  
"What?" I said, trying to sound ignorant.  
  
"Girls don't kiss that way." The voice said.  
  
"Ah..", I said. I had to think of a reply "… I'm a lesbian?" Hopefully that will work.  
  
"I don't believe that." Rei answered back at me. Now I was a bit more awake and could tell Rei was talking and was probably the one asking the questions before. Still I had to wonder how'd she'd know if I was a lesbian or wasn't. How many lesbians did she kiss?  
  
"No girl kisses like that.", Rei said admonishing me. "I knew you were holding something back. I felt it."   
  
Then I realized my fatal mistake. I forgot to think about Rei's ability to see into things. Like all those times Rei sat in front of the fire and predicted the future for the scouts. And now that ability has found me with my hand in the cookie jar sort-a-speak. Now the question was what am I going to do now? I could just try to bluff my way though, but what's stopping Rei from finding out if I lied again. Does she have lie detection skills. I couldn't think of any from the TV show. I really had no real recoase other then the truth. So I took a deep breath and told them, everything. Or atleast everything I knew. I told them who I was, and when I woke up as Ami. I left out some of the details in my morning; after all I doubt the needed to know EVERYTHING I did. And when it was all done, I sat their. Waiting. I waited for them accept the story and see if they believed it or not. 


	7. Of all Times to be a Girl

Chapter Seven  
  
Sitting in that sewer, waiting for the scouts to answer was like waiting for a pot to boil. I knew they would eventually say something, but like the pot, I was probably going to be in hot water when they eventually would say something.   
  
The first to say something was surprisingly enough, Serena, or Usagi or Sailor Moon. Whatever her name was. I was expecting something a but more insightful then "Ewwwww…" But that's what it was. I could tell, the other scouts were thinking along the same lines. After all, a boy has occupied their friends body. I was mentally wondering about what it would be like to be one of the other scouts. Which in retrospect was a bit weird. Here I was, the only boy to ever fully be a girl and I was thinking 'wonder what it would be like to be Rei, or Mina?'  
  
Luna was the first one to say something of significance to the group. "Scouts, we still have to investigate. Possible whatever cause this to happen can be found down here."  
  
"Yea." I agreed, trying to wave the scouts to put this moment past us.  
  
The scouts on the other hand seemed to disagree with my statement. They were perfectly willing to follow Luna's suggestion, but I was not going to be going. They were all insisting that 'I SAY PUT!' If they needed me they could come back, or send some one.  
  
I was about to argue, but I'd already caused enough trouble. "You better not man handle Ami, you pervert!" Serena scorned me. Good thing I didn't tell them about this morning's activities, or they probably would have tied me up. But this did raise the concern that I'd do something to Ami while they were gone. The discussion eventually went too, "What if something happens here, while where gone? Sam can't do anything." I would have augured that too, but I still was thinking, 'Just shut up, you already got your self into enough trouble.'  
  
Well, the verdict was that one of them was going to stay with me, while the others went ahead. The one who stays behind was to make sure Nothing happened to me till they could figure out how to fix this problem. She was also unspokenly responsible to make sure I kept my hands off myself. Leave it to a bunch of girls, not to trust a guy alone. Sailor Venus was the lucky scout who got to stay. I guess the logic was that if I became too much of a problem, she could use her chain power and tie me up if needed.   
  
As the others left, I could tell, that Venus didn't like the idea of staying with me too much.   
  
After a few minutes, I figured the best way to pass the time was to make somekind of small talk.   
  
"So… your name's Mina, right?" I spoke out, hoping to ignite a conversation.  
  
"You already know my name." She bitterly retorted back at me.  
  
And their was that ackward silence again. I tried to think of something to talk about, the weather...well, we're in a sewer so that would be pretty pointless. After all, the sewer's pretty discusting.... or maybe that's just the girl side of me.... ack, who knows any more. I could try talking about being a scout.... nah, that'll just remind her that I'm in her friend's body....   
  
Without really thinking, I just blurt out, " So, when's Ami's period?" Venus just looked at me strangely. "Well, you know I'm a guy now... and I was just wondering when Ami's period was.... incase I'm stuck this way. I'll kind of like to know when I should expect it." I rambled... At this point, anything past her not telling me to shut up was welcome. I didn't really realise the stupidness of the subject till later. After all, what I knew about women's time of the month could be summed up in a sentence... 'Women get it, and it comes once a month.', well, that and most women are crumby during it.   
  
Venus just kind of look at me.... I wasn't sure what she was thinking. How wierd I was...perverted, dumb, ignorate...  
  
"What's a period?", Venus said back, seeming curious. I just looked at her, my jaw probably hitting the floor if it was that kind of Cartoon.  
  
"Period... ah...PMS?....", Venus just looked at me like I was speaking greek. "You know, that time of the month...", still, the blank look on her face... Venus had to be at least 15 or 16... most of the girls I know atleast know of them, if not get them.....   
  
"I don't know what your talking about.", Venus responded after a bit.  
  
"Well... to be honist, niether do I... I just assumed that... you know...." I shruged my shoulders in a hopeless gester. After a while of retrospect, I figured, that cartoon characters don't get PMS. I mean, how many times have we seen Sailor Jupiter, or Sailor Venus say, " Can't battle, I'm going threw my time of the month." Like, NEVER.... SO I figured, Cartoon Characters don't have a time of the month or nothing.   
  
While I was sitting on the large pipe against one fo the walls, Venus sat down beside me. I felt I had to say something to reinsure her I wasn't a pervert, "You know, well...I'm sorry bout all this. I mean, being Ami and all..."   
  
"Why did you do this?" She asked me.  
  
"Wasn't my idea. I was just going about my day and BLAM, I'm Ami."  
  
Venus looked at me, " How do you know about Ami, and the rest of us... I mean, you know things..."  
  
I shruged... She probably wasn't going to believe me anyway, and anything else would sound like a lie too. " Actaully, your all in a TV show", all this, I motioned my arm, " you and the others are on TV."  
  
"TV?"  
  
"Yep... Well, thier a little differences... like Sailor Moon's name is Serena on the TV show, not... Ugasi... or what ever her name is. You Rei and Ami have the same names... but Sailor jupiter's called Lita."  
  
"Makoto."  
  
"Yea, see... slight differences..."  
  
"And why'd you kiss Mars?"  
  
I shruged again, " A couple reasons... mostly just to prove to myself who I am."  
  
"Who you are?"  
  
"Yea... sounds kind of stupid, but I'm really a guy...but ever since this morning, I've been getting kind of mixed signals.... Like I'll be looking at some girl I pass by, thinking what... guys ussually think, and then find myself looking at a guy, thinking similair thoughts."  
  
"I didn't know Ami looked at guys like that."  
  
"She does.... I guess she hides it better... ", I look down at myself, "It's really odd... I like girls, but I guess Ami's body is hard wired to like guys... so, well, I hope I'll get it sorted out, expectually if I'm stuck like this."  
  
"So you kissed Mars.... to see if you like girls?"  
  
"Well, sorta.... akind of just prove to myself that I'm still a guy, inside."  
  
"Oh...well, I guess that makes sense...", She paused for a sec, "...well, did it work?"  
  
I looked at Venus, realising where this converation might be going, "Not really, she kind of woke up and spoiled it."  
  
"Well, I guess we might aw well solve this problem right now." Venus said, more causually then I was expecting.  
  
"What, you want me to kiss you?!"  
  
"Well, it'll let you figure it out, wouldn't you. And I could tell you if you kiss like a boy, or a girl."  
  
"Well...ah...geez...", I scratched my head.  
  
"Unless I'm not the kind of girl you'll kiss as a boy?", She said, seeming a little dissapointed, and a little matter-factually.  
  
I did a quick scan of Venus, kind of apprasing her.... I already knew the answer. "Well, ya, I'd definely want to kiss you."  
  
"Well, then....", Venus sat thier, just looking at me. If I wasn't already dreaming, I'll be asking, AM I DREAMING?! Mina...Sailor Venus... the Sailor Scout of Love wanted me to kiss her... and, well she was as sexy as she was on the TV. Even if she was a cartoon.   
  
I leaned into her, "Well, alright..." and I slowly leaded and puckered my lips and tilted my head to the side as I got closer, and closer to her, till I made contact with hers lips. I'm not quite sure how long I was kissing her. I knew after a couple seconds, My hands was on her hips. Her hands where around my shoulders.... or maybe it was her arms, I wasn't quite sure. And she even started a little french kissing, as her touge went into my mouth. I was surprised how much she was getting into this. Me, well, I was mentally jumping for joy and scorning myself for not having the right 'Equitment' to see if I could get farther with her. If I ever wanted to be a male during this experance, it was NOW! Both of us were getting into this, and it was amazing.   
  
After a uncountable amount of time... I could have been seconds or hours, I couldn't tell, our lips seperated. We had our hands on eachother, our bodies up to eachother. We looked at eachother in the eyes for a second, then Venus jerked back, as thought she just remembered I was in Ami's body and not my own.   
  
"Well, ah.... I think your still kiss like a guy." She said, red in the face.  
  
"Ah, yea, I thought so too...", I looked at her, not sure if I should say something else. It felt like a moment I should say something else, but I couldn't think of what. To be honist, that was the closest I ever went full out, kissing a girl, and it was a dream. Oh well... still felt nice at the time.  
  
I sat upright then, and rested my hands on my lap. "So, ah...", Venus seemed to glare at me again, "What?!" I said.  
  
"I don't think your hands should be thier." She said, going from miss Hot, to Miss Cold in a mircosecond.  
  
"Huh? " I looked at my hands. "Oh, sorry...", I lifted them off my lap, and put them to my sides. "You know, I might be stuck this way, and anyway, I'm not feeling myself up or anything.", I said, while I was thinking, 'After all I did that this morning', feeling more concious of my breasts and other parts as I was saying it.  
  
"Still...", Venus glared at me again.  
  
I was about to come up with a come back.... well, I was thinking of one.... Ok, I was dumbfounded. Anycase, and cats came running up the cordor calling for Sailor Venus.  
  
"What's wrong?", Venus instantly stood up, as the cats approached.  
  
I stood up too, after all, I might be needed.  
  
"The other scouts were captured." Luna spouted out, while trying to catch her breath.  
  
"By whom?" I asked. Both Artemis and Luna looked at me, as though I was the one to blame. I thought at that moment, I was getting a lot of dirt looks being thrown my way. But now we had a emerency. 


	8. Final Confrontation

"Stay here.", Venus said, taking me completely out of the equation. If I had more time I might have decided to stay and rethink my role as a girl. But I wanted to get into the action.

"I'm coming." I said as I followed Venus.

They seemed to not care, or realise I was following them, as Luna gave Venus a run down of what she knew. " The scouts entered where the signals were coming from, and as soon as they were out of sight we couldn't hear them, nor raise them on the communicator.

"Could they be in another place, teleported or something?" I asked. I felt that as Sailor Mercury, I probably should have the answers to these kind of questions, but I was Sailor Mercury phsycially. I wasn't able to put things together the way Ami could so easly do on the TV show.

"That's a possiblity", Artemis knowledged.

"OK, I'm going to go see what happened, while Ami... I mean Sam, you stay here. ", She then looked at Luna and Artemis, " You two stay with him."

"No, I'm coming!" I blurted out.

"What?" Venus said back, looking at me like I was a loonely low ranking nobody, in retrospect I pretty much was.

"Look, the others are all traped, transported or whatever. I think we should stick together." I quickly retorted.

Venus, "Sam, this is dangerious!"

"I know that, but this could be why I've been swaped with Ami. I mean, what if I don't go and we loose our chance to swap back. You want me to stay in Mercury's body for the rest of our lives?"

Venus, "Your not really a scout Sam."

At that I had the insiration and went with it. I went in, and gave Venus another kiss. She instantly seemed to object, and then she started to accept it. The cats were probably confused or shocked, or maybe both but that wasn't my problem. The kiss was just as sweet and nice as before. This time I was the one who slowly pulled back, and in a soft voice said, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you if I can help stop it."

Venus seemed more receptive now, "Alright."

We both went into the cavern the other scouts entered. Luna and Artemis followed close behind. We stayed close to a wall till we saw light coming from up a head. As we got closer, the light seemed artifical. We soon got to the end of the cavern and just beyond the end of the cave was another LARGE cavern. From what I could see, thier was some machinery os some sort along a far wall of the cavern. If you recall the old cartoons and TV show from like the 80's with large control councils, well, that's kind of what it looked like. IN the center of the Room was large shards of ice, or crystal that looked like ice. Thier was a few of them.

We slowly snuck in along the back wall. We couldn't see anyone yet. The feither we got into the cavern, the more I thought it looked like a Mad Scienetis layer. Complete with Electronic equitment and stuff. All that was really missing was the table that had frankenstin's monster on it. Oh... nevermind found that too.

Venus was tought and didn't seem to show any interest in the surrondings. The cats were right behind us. I couldn't help but feel somewhat detatched. It all seemed half real to me. Kind of like I was half living it, and half watching it on the TV. It didn't seem real. It was a odd experance for a dream.

We went just behind the large crystals. Luna was the first to say anything. "Oh no." I didn't say she said anything smart.

Venus whispered, "What's wrong?".

Luna put her face up to the crystal. "It's Sailor Moon"

Venus, cleared up the whitish powder that was on the crystal with her glove and looked into it. Inside looking unaware of the fact that she was about to be traped was Sailor Moon. "She looks like she was taken off guard."

Artemis, " Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter. Thier here too."

Venus took my hand, "Let get out of here. "

We started to head back when some voice said, " Stop."

The next thing I knew I was half inside a crystal. My lower half from my waist down was inside a chunck of the crystal. Sailor Venus was inside a complete crystal besice me, as well was Luna and Artemis.

"What happened?"

"Oh...my applogizes.. " A voice said. I couldn't see who was talking. The voice sounded like a child said it, and was speaking quickly that it took me a second to reconize what the person said.

"Look, we're not trying to hurt anyone, we're just..." As I spoke, the remainer of the crsytal vanished and I stumbled slightly regaining my balance.

"Is that better?" The voice asked.

I quickly too a mental inventory to make sure I was thier. Legs, arms, head... tits, and no penis. "Yea, I think so." I walked slowly around looking for the voice. "Hello?"

A dwaft, kind of greenish, and reminded me a little of Yoga off Star wars walked from around a large piece of machinery. "You must sit... talk." The dwarf lifted himself into a chair that was accompanyed by a second chair, a table and a tea set.

"Ah, ok.." I went over and sat down.

He waved towards the cup. "Have tea. It is very good."

"Thanks, but I'm fine. What about my friends?" I asked, as I realised that something was on my forhead. I put my hand on it.

"No.. Please, keep nural recorder on." He jumped onto the table and went across it, then made sure it was device was still on my foehead.

"What is it? " I asked.

"It is nural recorder, records your brain workings."

"Oh.. it won't hurt me or anything?"

"No you be fine. " He looked me over while standing on the table. I wasn't sure what to make of it, when he poked my boobs. "Oh.." Was my instant response. I wasn't expecting it, and couldn't control what i did because of it. Then I plomped him in the head. "Hey!"

"Oh...transfer very good. very good indeed." He said, as thought he expected to get hit.

"Don't be poking my.... ", It then occured to me, "Transfer... wait, you mean your reponsible?" He started talking like some kind of weird scienetist. I didn't under stand anything he was saying. "English man, English!"

"Me sorry. me take nural brain pattern from other place, and put them in you.", he said.

"What?"

"Me sorry. me take nural brain pattern from other place, and put them in you.", he said again.

"I got that, you mean you swiched my brain with..."

"No switch brain... brain waves... I send brainwaves from you into you."

I wasn't quite sure what he was saying, but I didn't think asking him to reexplain it would help. "How?"

He lumped off his chair and went to a large machine. "Machine make frequency of your brain in your world match brain from this world. It take long time to charge."

"This machine does it?"

"Yes."

"Why Sailor Mercury?"

"Sailor people seem more receptive. First one was.. ", he walked by the crystals and pointed out the one with Sailor Moon in it. "Her."

"Sailor Moon?"

"Women brain be in her brain. we talk long time and then she went home."

"Went home. what about me? I want to go home." I said.

"First we talk." He said, going over to the chair again.

He spend hours asking me questions, and I was able to get very little information out of him. Best I could understand was I was he's second successful swap. The first was Sailor moon, from someone who lives in Japan. That person said she was a artist, and made cartoons and was surprised to be in a cartoon world. I could only guess who he was refering to. But he said after the machine ran out of power, everything went back to normal. I would be back home and Mercury would be back here. Apperantly, last time the scouts come down here before too. He traped them like they are now, and sent them back into there world, without any memory of the past day. 

As for what he wanted to know from me, He asked questions about everything, from where I was from and the year, to the Sailor Moon TV show I watched. And during the conversation, his machine failed and I woke up in my room.

Told ya it was a weird dream. After I woke up I sat down and started to write it down before I forgot it. 


	9. Final Ending I Cannnot spell

Epilog I 

After I finished writing, I went down and went to the basketball courts. Strangly no one was thier. Saturday was our ussual day for B-Ball.

I went home, and found to my shock it was Sunday. I slept threw all day saturday. My Mom thought I was in my room studying or something. I didn't argue. Why disillution her. I went back up to my room, deciding to get a start on my school homework. First thing was Math. I Opened my note book, and surprisingly found all the work done including a couple chapters I wasn't assigned yet. It was in my hand writing. I was puzzled at first, but decided that I did the work earlier and forgot. I opened my science and then my English homework. All the same, it was all done. I spent most of the day reviewing my homework.

Epilog II

Well, home work is done and all checked. I think it's all right. I still couldn't remember when I did it all. but oh well. I got everything I needed ready for school, had dinner, watched a movie and then went to bed.

I fell asleep pretty easly.

The morning came and the alarm clock went off. I smacked hit hard. "I hate morning" I said to my self. I got out of bed and stood up stretching.

I got up, started to walk to the door, when I scratched my chest. Then I stoped. I felt my chest again. It was moving... I cuped what I thought I felt and then looked down at another set of breasts. Cartoon breasts and defeintly not Ami's.

"Oh boy...", I said as I looked around, trying to figure out who I was. This is defeintly NOT a dream.

The End

If you liked this story, leave a reveiw and suggestions for another one.  
If you want to read more about a former guy turned Senshi, check out my site, sailorSun dot com


End file.
